lost winx girl
by Dreamwriter1718
Summary: the winx girls are on a trip to find a new winx but this time the specialists aren't gonna be there when there needed the most or are they?
1. Chapter 1

LOST WINX GIRL I DON'T OWN WINX

Layla's pov

I was running on my treadmill till Stella came bursting though the door yelling it's time it's time "time for what" I said stopping the treadmill.

"it's time to go under cover" she said then I remembered me and the girls were off to find a new winx girl we were going to tell the guys when we saw them kissing are enemies so instead we dumped them and now we are head to the plant nightfix the plant of dreams.

"Are you sure we should be doing this it fill wrong not have the boys come along" flora said kind of upset

"Flo they choses there path and now we are choosing areas so let's do this" musa said grabbing her bags and heading to the van Stella bought us.

"Okay I guess you're right well les go" flora said picking up her bag and heading out to the van followed by me bloom Stella and tecna."

In the van tecna's pov

We were all settled in the van driving well flying to nightfix about half way there bloom began to read the note Ms.f gave us

Dear girl,

I hope you have a safe trip finding Maya. She will be at a party the day you arrive she has long caramel hair and loves to wear black has tan skin and light blue eyes she is medium size and her mother said that at the party she will be a waitress but won't be wearing apron good luck and I hope you find her

Yours truly, ms faraganda

Once bloom finished reading it I looked out the window "ummm tecna I have no idea where we are now" Stella said causing me to get up.

"What seems to be the problem stell" I said look at her

"Well there that big pink purple swirly thingy and I have no idea how to get to nightfix"

"Ughhh Stella if you don't know how to get there why did you volunteer to drive" I ask I was clearly annoyed with this

"I don't know I thought it would be easy to do this" she said causing layla and musa to get up

"Tec go easy on her she didn't know how hard it would be to drive this" layla said putting a hand on my shoulder coming me down.

"Your right" I said smiling.

"Now stell get out of that sit and let tecna take over so we can get to nightfix" musa said while Stella got out of the sit and I took over.

4hours later

we ended up at an apartment that bloom bought us it was nice had 6 sections the kitchen which was big the living room which was a good size a hug bed room with 6 bed a landry room which culd fit us all a bathroom with walk in closets but stella might use a space spell so we have more spce for clothes and a balcone which over looked every thing.

flora pov

when we walked in to the apratment all of are mouths droped we couldn't be leave what we saw it was beautiful in here "so you guys like" bloom said smling

"like no we love" stella said grabing are hands and runnig us to the bedroom "every one pick a bed" she said

"i want the one with the desk next to it so i cant put my laptop on it" tecna said walking over to the bed putting her laptop on it and then heading to the bathroom and turning the shower water on.

"i want the one that is in the sun when i wake up and that has a pink bed sped on it" stella said walking to the bed and sanping her finger turning her cloths to pj and jumping in to the bed

"i want the one with all the gym stuff next to it" layla said "im gonna get a snack" she said out of the room

"i guess i have the one with the purple bed spred and a radio next to it" musa said taking out her ipod and laying in her bed listening to it "when tecna comes out of the bathroom im gona take a shower" she said then taking out her music book and writing in it.

"i want the on with the light green bed spread and with a window sil for my flowers" i said put my bag on it and taking a book out and laying it on the bed

" and i'll take the one with the night stand and lamp o i can read" bloom said going in the closet then came out in pjs sat on her bed and read her book.

"im gonna go and make some tea want some" i asked and got two head shakes and left the room

"hey flora" layla said at the dinner table when i walked in

"oh hey' i said makeing me some tea as i sat across from her

"whats wronge you seem kinda down" she asked concered

" it nothing" i said but that was just it i wasn't nothing the only reason im upset is because i miss helia but i haven't really thought about it till we got here but he mad he choses and i can't change it even though i really want to

"don't tell me it nothing it is something no spill" she said. she knew me to well

"i just i guess i i umm i miss helia soo much but i go back for him he dumped me for Emily" isaid look at my half emty cup of tea

"forget about him flora your a great person and he is the on who is gona miss you but i know how you fill since nabu dumped me for arianna but come on let go to bed we have a long day tommorow" she said with a smile she always did know how to make me better.

"thx" i said finishing my tea and heading off to bed i had a long day tommorw


	2. Chapter 2

Lost winx chapter 2 i don'y own winx club cuz if i did nabu won't have died and night fix would be real and maya would be the new winx girl

stella pov

i woke up that morning with the sun in my face and loud music. i turn my head to see stupit musa playing her music while going thought her clothes. for once could she not play her music so stupit loud but i wasn't gong to complian because today i was going to a party with my friends and we were going to find a new winx girl maya.

"morning sleepy heads get dress we have a big day today" flora said getting off her bed grabing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"soo whats the plan to day" i asked getting out of my bed and heading to my bag

"well flora made us some killer dress and were gonna get ready and about 5pm were gonna head to the party" musa said putting her head phones on the table and getting her make up out of her bag.

"kk" i said getting ready

5:00pm before they leave

no pov

the winx girls we all ready with dress flora made

musa dress was an off the sholder dark pink with orange stripes at the top of her dress and an orange lining at the bottem and top of her dress. she had her hair stritened and a white cip in it. her shoes were pink heels with red rubys at the top.

layla's dress was lime green with light green going down it like strips. she had her hair up in a high up pony tail held by a lime green hair tye. she had bule heels on with a sliver lining on it and bule earings in.

bloom's dress was a off the shoulder teal colored dress with a pink bow arond had her hair in a bradied bun with a teal ribbion holding ii. her shoes were pink wedges with blue bows on them

stella dress was a orange red and pink stapless dress down to her ankels. she had orange heels to match that had gold stars on them. she had gold sparky gloves and a star necklace around her neck. her hair was down and she had a red head band in it.

tecna's dress was a light purple dress with green lining the top and side of it and at the tip of the lining a blue diamond was there. at the top of her dress a light bule sash went around her. her hair was it usally short. her shoes where purple pumps with green pok a dots on them.

and lastly floras dress was a strapless pink dress with drak pink puff as sleeves and light pink gloves. her hair was curled and she had i pink hreat pin holding it together. her shoes were light pink wedges that wraped around her legs.

"ok lets hit the road we have a long ride" bloom said as she head off to the car follow by the rest of the girls

sorry if it's kinda short im kinda sick


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody this is my next chapter please review I hope you like it an I don't own winx club it would be epic if I did to the story

Flora's pov

There I sat in the back seat of blooms van next to layla and musa who were at the time playing cards i on the other hand was listening to to song animal that was blasting thought the speakers. the sun had started to set that lleft a soft pink orange glow in the sky that would slowly turn into a dark midnight color."where here" tecna said her vocie was a glow. When i looked out the window i saw i huge mastion with a baner the read **"Biggest Party Of The Year"** in big colorful letters. there was music blasting from the house and got louder with every small step. I hoped out of the car and headed to the the masition we we saw dress of every color dancing around. the person hosting the party was sitting on a thone with a white dress that you would usally wear for prom. she had 3 girls around her. she had a dimond crown and the other girls had pink tirras. then one girls came up to her. she had black hair with red highlights. her skin was a light tan that was saded perfectly for her. her eyes were a light sky bule and she had pink plump lips . she was dresses in a black maid outfit that went to her knees. she had sock that went to her knees and black heels to match. she on one glove that was one her right hand and a maid hat. in her hands was a tray and she was handing the party hoster a drink. musa grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the hoster who smiled at us the glared at the girl that looked like a maid.

" hi i'm bloom and these are my friends stella tecna layla flora and musa." bloom said with a smile which earned a smile frome those girls

"hi i'm amanda and these are my friends cassy larua and june and where popular. ohh and thats maya the social outcast" she said her vocie kinda high pitched and soft. my head turned to maya and the i rembered in ms.f"s letter she said we would be looking for a girl named maya and i think we just found her.

"nice to meet you" bloom said keeping her eyes on maya

"hey freak" one of amanda friends said i think her name was june

"what" maya said clearly annyoned.

"this is not my drink go get me another one now." she said pretty rude and demanding

"ughhh fine" maya groned and was about to walk away when the other girl cassy poured her drink on her

"ohh sorry" she said really sarcastic "i didn't see you there" she made a slight grn and laughted along with her friends.

"what ever" maya said as she grumbled somthing and walked away

"i'm sorry about that" amanda said

'okay" bloom said trying to see were maya went

"well now go and injoy the party bye" she said a we hurryed off

"those girls were curl and rude to the poor girl" i said filling bad for the poor girl

"hey maybe we can invite her over for a party at r place" stella said as she stood up and waved maya over to are table

"yes how may i help you" maya said in a flat ton but her vocie was light and smothe

"um i was wondering if you would like to come to are place for a sleep over i mea those girls were so rude to you and i think you need a little fun so how about it" bloom asked with asmile that made maya smile

"really well sure i've never been to a sleep over" she said quite but happy

"hun were gonna show you how to have a good time" stella said with a smile

"deal how about in 5min cuz my shift just ended." maya said walking off taking of her apron

pov ended

**sorry for long wait been having writer block and can't think straite and sorry it short p.s love the review make me fell so happy and you guy are gonna be the reason i'm gonna keep typin and posting so love you guys and thx so much i hope you like it and the next one will come up soon maybe**


End file.
